brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Iver Jensen
Iver Jensen is a Norwegian brickfilmer.Bricks in Motion account He is known for brickfilms including A Twist of Fate and The Jolly Adventures of the Men Who Travelled In Time.YouTube channel Many of his films were produced in collaboration with his brother, Jakob Jensen. Filmography |- | 2010 || Hallo, Postmann! || |- | 2010 || LEGO Hard Rock Parody || |- | 2010 || LEGO Creator Vs Creation || |- | 2010 || Hard Rock Parody || |- | 2010 || Millitary Officer gets owned by a Kung-Fu Master || |- | 2010 || Hallo Igjen, Postmann! DEL 1 || |- | 2010 || Hallo Igjen, Postmann! DEL 2 || |- | 2010 || A Knight's Diary || |- | 2010 || Epic Idiot || |- | 2010 || Nisseloven § 3 || |- | 2010 || What Happens If You See A Bunny On A Car, On A Monday Afternoon || |- | 2010 || Ambitious Wrestler || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 8 entryTHAC 8 entry list |- | 2011 || Fight || |- | 2011 || Russian Roulette || |- | 2011 || Nisseloven § 4 || |- | 2011 || LEGO City Panorama || |- | 2011 || Opprør || |- | 2011 || Watercolor || |- | 2011 || Aliens || |- | 2011 || Zits Episode 1 || |- | 2011 || Unfinished Project || |- | 2011 || Legoløpet || Co-production with "MrLegoMatser" |- | 2011 || Outskilled || |- | 2011 || Zits Episode 2 || |- | 2011 || Aliens 2 || |- | 2011 || Postmann 3 || |- | 2011 || Zits Episode 3 || |- | 2011 || Totally RANDOM Movie || |- | 2011 || Making an Entrance || "Making an Entrance" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || LEGO: Apocalypse || tomjoetwins' 'Aliens' animation contest entry |- | 2011 || The Treasure of the Templars || Tales of Yore Contest entry |- | 2011 || Zits Episode 4 || |- | 2011 || Til Joshy || |- | 2011 || The Last Samurai || |- | 2011 || Hallo på do || |- | 2011 || Tempelriddernes Skatt Trailer || |- | 2011 || Human Vs. Aliens || Unfinished |- | 2011 || THE CLOWN || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 entry |- | 2011 || Axe Maniac || Co-production with "MrLegoMatser" |- | 2011 || Postmann 4: Politiagenten || |- | 2012 || KUPPET || Re-released in 2014 as The Heist |- | 2012 || THIS MOVIE HAS NO NAME! || |- | 2012 || LEGO Epic Fight Scene || ChickenFeetFilms' LEGO Stop-Motion Action Scene Contest entry |- | 2012 || MEF - Melbu Electronica Festival || |- | 2012 || The Adventures of Fridge Man || |- | 2012 || Nybløgga Blodfærsk || |- | 2013 || Birk Borkum: A Bark in the Dark || |- | 2013 || Postmann 5: Apokalypse - Teaser || |- | 2013 || P5: Apokalypse Teaser 2 || |- | 2013 || The Sheriff || GO Film 2013 second place entry |- | 2013 || A Twist of Fate || |- | 2014 || Fish tale || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 11 entry |- | 2014 || Reliance || |- | 2014 || The Jolly Adventures of the Men Who Travelled In Time || |- References Category:Norwegian brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers